A Very Merry Christmas
by Ookami623
Summary: After losing Sasha over a unknown illness , Charlie and Itchy must find out a way to figure out what this illness is and what the cure is . But along the way , Charlie figures out that he is not the only one who is suffering . He meets White Fang , legendary wolf hero . Can Charlie , Itchy , and White Fang figure out this illness ? Rated M for some elements .


Rushing to the burning house , Charlie was starting to get weary of running . But he reached the house in time . ¨ Charlie ! ¨ Itchy cried , jumping into his arms . ¨ I smelt fire burning . Where´s Sasha ? ¨ The canine panted . Itchy wiped some smoke off his cheek and pointed to the fire-house . There , a cry rose from the house . Charlie screamed from the top of his lungs , ¨ Sasha , I am coming ! ¨ . Itchy fell from his chest and watched as Charlie rushed in the house . _Oh ,_ be_ careful Charlie ! _Itchy thought . Meanwhile , Charlie was in the house . He smelt the smoke and felt as if the whole house and knew he would die . But that did not matter . Saving Sasha was what mattered and Charlie was going to do that . He heard Sasha cry weakly , ¨ CHARLIE HELP ! ¨ and rushed up the stairs . He found her lying on the bed , surrounded by fire . Charlie took a leap above the fire and stepped in the ring . ¨Oh , Charlie ! ¨ Sasha cried and hugged him . Charlie held onto Sasha´s body and nuzzled her snout . ¨You okay ? ¨ Charlie asked . ¨ I - ¨ Sasha said , But was stopped when she coughed hard . Then she felt light-headed . _She needs to get to the hospital fast !_ Charlie thought as she scratched behind his ears and leaped out of the window . he wrapped his hand around Sasha tighter and said to Itchy , ¨ Get on my back ! We need to get Sasha to the hospital ! ¨ Itchy hopped on his back and touched Sasha´s nose . ¨ You´ll be alright ¨ He said . ¨ Thanks , Itchy ¨ Sasha said and coughed . ¨ There´s a car over there ! We can take it ¨ Itchy said , pointing to a red car . Charlie hopped in the driver side and Itchy helped Sasha to the passenger side . Charlie started the engine and drove fast . Itchy patted Sasha´s head , sung her songs , read her books , and told her she was going to be okay . Sasha panted . ¨ Charlie , my chest hurts ! ¨ Charlie sighed . driving faster . Itchy held Sasha so she would not smack her head against the windshield . Once they were there , Charlie rushed in screaming , ¨ Help Help ! ¨ He said . A woman with blue cloth rushed up to them . ¨ Yes i got it you can come with me in room _**108 **_¨ . Charlie followed her . While he was following her , Itchy said , ¨ Mrs Nurse Lady , what are you going to do to Sasha ? ¨ . The lady put a finger to her lips . ¨ While ... we have to figure out what is happening to this poor dear . ¨

Charlie did not want to know what they were gonna do to the love of his life . He gulped . ¨ Alright ! Here is room _**108** ¨. _She opened the door and presented them the room . Charlie saw a restroom that said in bold black letters : **_URINE USE ONLY ! #108 . _**The lady helped Sasha up on the bed and said , ¨ Doctor will be here in a few mins ¨ and left the room . Itchy noticed the bed . It had a bunch of machines and stuff around the bed . Itchy saw a bottle that said : _**ANTI-TOXIN **_. Charlie saw a poster that said : _**UNKNOWN VIRUS SPREADS AROUND THE WORLD ! DOCTORS WORKING TO IDENTIFY INFO AND RECORDS RESULT IN SOON ! **__**FOUND IN SMOKE AND OTHERS ... **_Charlie put his thumb to his lips . _Could Sasha have that unknown illness ? _he thought . There was a knock on the door . Charlie answered the door and said , ¨ Yes sir ¨ The doctor walked in . ¨ I heard from The Nurse that you have Sasha that needs to get check up . ¨ Itchy pointed a finger to Sasha , who was now in a coma . The doctor swept his hand and said , ¨ You need to get out . This requires mature stuff ¨ The doctor said . Charlie took one last look at Sasha and ¨ Sasha , I love you ¨ . He pressed his lips on hers . Sasha smiled weakly and said , ¨ I´m gonna miss you , Charlie . ¨ Charlie stepped outside the room and closed the door . It was 1 hour . Then he heard beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep ! and the door flung open . The doctor sighed . ¨ Sorry ¨ Charleie peeked at the room . He saw Sasha´s lifeless body and heard Itchy crying softly . He even felt tears running down his cheeks .

_** BEEP ! + ¨ SORRY ¨ + GONE = DEAD !**_

* * *

**AND that it is for chapter 1 . Please leave a review on what you think of this story and NO NEGATIVE REVIEW ! I tried so hard to make this chapter . ANYWAYS , enjoy ! **


End file.
